


First heat

by OsoloNewsDay (TheOtherPerson)



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, Girl's night, Mating Cycles/In Heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 15:51:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6572293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOtherPerson/pseuds/OsoloNewsDay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mal goes into her first heat during training camp. Jill and the other omegas decide to have a girls’ night so as to keep an eye on the young omega. Fun times of pizza, movies, and nail painting insue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First heat

**Author's Note:**

> Title: First Heat
> 
> Rating: K+
> 
> Writers: OSolonewsday and krissythebunny
> 
> Prompt: Anon(Tumblr) - What about mal(o) going into heat and no one knows what to do bc she’s 17 aob

The team stood outside the door, the unmated alphas stood to the back of the crowd feeling awkward about the whole situation. Mallory hadn’t expected it to happen. Omegas don’t usually go into their first heat until their early twenties. It was supposed to be a late stage puberty thing. Unfortunately, it seemed she wasn’t destined to follow the conventional timeline.

The young forward couldn’t be any more embarrassed. The rest of the team’s omegas were on suppressants, so they didn’t experience the symptoms that went along with heat, but here she was - nauseous, crampy, and so damn sweaty. Her roommate, Sam, had been the one to notice the change in her scent and had immediately run off to alert the staff. The pheromones pouring out from Mal’s room were strong, though, and within minutes the whole team had all gathered outside their teammate’s door, waiting while Jill and Dawn talked to the girl. 

No one was really sure what to do. The omegas could remember their first heats and knew how awkward and uncomfortable the poor girl must feel, especially at such a young age. Her body wanted a mate for the first time, and without that need being met, the symptoms would be nearly unbearable. No alpha could ever understand the indescribable pain an unmated omega went through during a heat without the help of suppressants. Mallory’s parents had decided not to preempt her first heat with medication for fear it would stunt the omega’s physical and psychological growth. They could have never predicted how early that first heat would have come.

Finally, Jill left the omega’s room, unsurprised at coming face to face with the whole team. She knew they wanted to help, wanted to be supportive but this was so different than the time Whitney had gone into heat after forgetting her suppressants. Mal was underage, so pairing her with an alpha was absolutely out of the question. They were in uncharted waters.

“Listen up, ladies,” Jill called. “This is going to be a bit different. Dawn is going to take the alphas to a hotel for the night.” There was a loud groan from the players, including many of the omegas who didn’t want to go the night without their mates. “No complaining, we all have to chin up including you mated alphas. I want Mal as comfortable as possible, and that means you lot leaving. The rest of you,” Jill turned looking several of the omegas in the eye, “we are going to have an old fashion omega night.”

“What?” asked Kelley. The other players looked just as confused as the omega defender.

“We’re going to have an omega night. You know...paint nails, watch some chick flicks, and, against Dawn’s wishes, eat some chocolate.” There was cheer from the omegas at that news. They missed sweet treats when they went to camp with the national team. Dawn had a nose like a bloodhound for any sugary contraband. When things calmed down, Jill spoke again, “Everyone go get ready. Alphas head out to the bus, and omegas grab a pillow and get changed for bed. My room is the biggest so we’ll do it there. I want to keep an eye on Mal. Her body is exacting a vengeance, and the medicine we gave her can only do so much.”

The team nodded feeling bad for their youngest player. Anyone of them would go through this for her if they could. They’d do it in a heartbeat. Mallory was the baby of the team, and they were all very protective of her. If she got fouled on the field, the team would often foul the offending player right back for hurting their little forward.

Within twenty minutes, the alphas were on the bus to the hotel and the omegas had turned up at their head coach’s room touting pillows and contraband. Jill and HAO had helped Mal, who was pale and shivering and covered in a sheen of sweat, from her room to Jill’s bed. As soon as she was set down, she curled into Heather’s side and breathed in the older omega’s calming scent. HAO was the oldest omega at camp without Rampone around and the girl had become the default team mom, at least for that night.

Ali climbed onto the foot of the bed by Mal and HAO’s feet. “You know what this party needs right now?”

Mal peeked at her from Heather’s shoulder, quirking an eyebrow at the defender.

“Nail polish,” Ali grinned widely, pulling a small smile from the little forward.

It wasn’t long before the room filled with the smell of nail polish and acetone and the light atmosphere of the room began to lift the young girl’s spirits. Jill was even manipulated into a subtle light pink shade by a gamely timed pout from Mal.

Kelley let out a laugh when the coach huffed out a, “Fine do it,” but was quickly silenced by a sharp glare and the unspoken threat of laps. Jill liked Mallory a lot, but not enough to let the young omega paint her nails ‘viper red’. Apparently there was a limit with what Pugh could get away with. Kelley made a mental note to include the girl in the next couple pranks she pulled. If Jill caught the Squirrel, which she usually did, then maybe having Baby Mal as a buffer would get the defender fewer laps to run.

There was a knock at the door and Alex and Kelley both looked up suddenly. “Pizza!” They yelled before racing to the door, pushing and shoving before Kelley finally shoved Alex into the bathroom and ran the rest of the way to the door. She paid the poor beta boy they’d sent and grabbed the three-foot-high stack of pizza boxes.

She turned around to see Jill scowling. “You two said you were ordering veggie wraps.” Kelley laughed nervously.

She was scrambling to come up with a response when Mal piped up, “Did you order plain with extra cheese?”

Alex scanned the box labels before grabbing the top box and bringing it over to the bed, where Mal was squeezed between HAO and Jill. “Of course we did babygirl. There’s red pepper flakes in there, too.” Mal grinned widely before shyly accepting the box. Jill rolled her eyes and let out a long-suffering sigh, secretly relieved the girl was willing to eat anything. 

“Pizza it is, I guess. But I am not responsible for Dawn when she finds out.” A cheer went up in the room and soon every omega was scrambling toward Kelley, grabbing boxes and plates and napkins.

Everyone could see that the little forward had the older omega wrapped around her little finger. It was obvious Jill had a soft spot for the teen - she wouldn’t have let everyone in her room if she didn’t. Perhaps it was that Mal reminded her so much of her own daughter, whom she missed terribly every time she had to go off with the national team, and her inner omega warmed at the thought of someone to fuss over.  

Once everyone was set for food, Becky - although not normally very vocal - loudly insisted that they watch ‘Bend It Like Beckham’ and no one on the team argued it. Apparently, they couldn’t get away from soccer even on an omega night and, besides, the love story between the omega Jess and her alpha teammate Jules had always been a team favorite. 

The rest of the night, HAO checked on the youngest girl every five minutes and, after awhile, Mal began to ask for little things like water or another piece of chocolate just to give the midfielder something to do. Although Heather and Jill and the other omegas were driving the girl nuts with their coddling, she secretly really appreciated the attention from all her teammates. It made her feel loved and warm and special. Her first heat could have been a nightmare, but her team had acted like a real family and taken care of her. And as she drifted off to sleep halfway through ‘She’s the Man,’ she knew that she was safe with her big, weird family.

* * *

 

**I wrote the skeleton, but my new writing buddy and best friend Kris filled it in with the meat. You should check her out on** [ **here** ](http://krissythebunny.tumblr.com/) **tumblr. What do you think of my work with my latest partner? She is great right? Thanks for reading y’all (yep you caught me I’m a Texas girl). Hope you all watch the Houston Dash take on the Chicago Red Stars. GO DASH!!!**

**You can leave your own prompt** [ **here** ](http://osolonewsday.tumblr.com/ask) **and view my other prompts** [ **here** ](http://osolonewsday.tumblr.com/prompts) **.**

 


End file.
